Come What May
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Alternative Ending. Satine doesn't die. She and Christian leave together and even get hitched! All flames shall be used for an ITS bonfire.
1. A Diamond for a Diamond

Come What May Disclaimer:The movie Moulin Rouge is owned by 20th Century Fox.

"You're dying, Satine." Harry's words shocked the young dancer. "Another trick," she said. "No, Satine, not another trick." Satine looked to Marie for confirmation. The look on the older woman's face told her everything. "Then I shall die in my true love's arms. The show means nothing to me if I can't have Christian. Christian _loves_ me!" Satine yelled, running out and over to Christian's room across the street.

Christian gathered Satine eagerly into his arms. "Are you ready?" he asked. Satine nodded. "Let's go. I don't ever want to come back," she said. Christian grinned and, yelling a goodbye to his fellow Bohemians through the hole in the ceiling of his room, he and Satine left, heading for the docks. Christian purchased their tickets for the first boat that was going west along the Seine, and they quickly boarded with only minutes to spare.

"So, where are we going?" Satine asked as she and Christian settled into their cabin. "To my family estate in Dover. I'm sure you'll love it, and I'm sure my father will love you," he said, kissing her. "I'll love it just because I'll be with you," she said, not knowing the truth about Christian's father and just how much money Christian really had. All she knew was that she loved him. It meant she'd have to tell him the truth about herself, though.

Satine sighed. Christian looked at her with concern. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. It's just that, just before I ran out, Harry told me I'm dying...Marie confirmed it...Oh Christian, I don't want to die," she said, starting to cry. Christian held her. "Don't worry, Satine. I'm not going to let you die. When we get to Dover, I'll get you the best doctor I can afford. You're not going to die."

"Listen, Satine, my asking you to run away with me wasn't spur of the moment," Christian said, softly. He grinned at the somewhat confused look in her eyes. He then pulled out a small box. "If diamonds are a girl's best friend," he said, "then I hope this is your best best friend." He then opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "I saved for weeks and sold my typewriter for this because I love you, Satine. Will you marry me?"

Satine was overjoyed. It didn't matter that it wasn't the biggest diamond in the world. What mattered was that it was from the man she loved. "It's absolutly beautiful, Christian," she said, kissing him. He returned the kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger, and then their arms slid around eachother. "I promise I'll get you a better one when I-" he started, but she quickly interupted. "No, Christian. This is just perfect. I love you," she whispered.

Christian just grinned. Boy, did Satine have a surprise coming to her when they got to Dover.


	2. A Bit of Bad News

Come What May Disclaimer:See chapter 1

Satine had been relaxing for the past couple of days, not exerting herself, and it seemed to be having a good effect on her. Maybe Harry had been wrong. Maybe she wouldn't die after all. And the coast of England was in sight. They'd be in Dover soon, ready to plan their wedding. Life was definately good, Satine thought, enjoying the fresh air. She jumped slightly as Christian snuck up behind her, sliding his arms around her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, kissing her. "Yes it is," she answered, twisiting around in his arms. "We'll be there, soon. I wrote my friend, James, that I was coming home the day before we took off. He'll be waiting at the docks for us and then it's a romantic horse-drawn carriage ride to the estate." He explained. "Come on. We'd better get ready for when the ship docks," he said, pulling her gently to their cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Christian! You're home!" Christian grinned at the familiar voice, pulling Satine along as he ran towards it. "James! You old scoundral!" The two friends hugged. "And this must be the lovely Satine that you wrote to me about, sayin' you hoped she'd say yes when you asked her to come with you. Welcome to England, my lady," James said, kissing Satine's hand. Satine just blushed. The people of England certainly were friendly, she thought.

Christian chuckled. "You'll think your lady after Satine and I get married," he said. James raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You? I didn't think you were the marrying kind, not after the girls you rejected that your father tried to get you to marry." "Well I wasn't in love with any of them. I am, however in love with Satine." James grinned. "I know how it is. So when's the cerimony?" he asked. "Christian and I haven't discussed that yet," Satine said. "All we do know is that we want to have a private cerimony, just family and friends."

"Unfortunatly, Christian, I do have some bad news for you. You father died a couple of weeks ago. Peacefully, in his sleep. Said the entire estate is to go to you, and left instructions that I was to let you know he wanted you to be happy, and realized, in the end, how important love is to you. He really just wanted the best for you, Christian, you know that." "Yeah...I know..." Christian answered, still in a bit of shock.

Satine hugged Christian, not knowing what to say. He hugged her back, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry I had to greet you with such bad news, my friend," James said. "Come, share my carriage with me. Let my driver take you and your bride-to-be back to the estate. After all, you're the Lord of the estate now. You need to be there to take care of things." Christian only nodded, still a bit numb, as James and Satine helped him to the carriage.


	3. Plans for Nuptuals

Come What May Disclaimer:See chapter 1

Satine held Christian tightly the whole way to the estate. She had become worried when Christian had gone totally numb as soon as James had told him the news. She was sure he hadn't heard the rest of what James had said. He just stared straight ahead the whole time. James was saying something in the back-ground. Something about the servants being glad about Christian's return. But neither Christian or Satine were really listening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Month Later....

Satine had started to grow quite comfortable in her new surroundings. Christian, true to his word, had gotten her the best doctor he could afford, and this one had been much better than the one she had gotten back at the Moulin Rouge. With the doctors treatments and plenty of rest, Satine was slowly recovering from the consumption that surely would have killed her had she not left with Christian that night a month ago.

Now, the two were busy planning for their upcoming nuptuals. "I'd like to keep it to just family and close friends, if that's alright," Christian said. Satine smiled. "Then you realize that Harry and all the Diamonds from the Moulin Rouge will becoming. After all, they were my family," she answered. Christian nodded. "That means Toulouse and the other Bohemians come as well," he said. "Just so long as you-know-who isn't around," she agreed.

"What about flowers? What kind would you like?" he asked. Satine had to think for a moment on this one. "Roses for my boquete," she said, finally. "And peonies. Lots and lots of peonies to decorate the hall," she said. "Is that all the decoration you want?" Christian asked. Satine nodded. "Yeah." "It's all set then," he replied. "Go ahead and get started writing up the invitations to our friends in Montmatre. I'm going to go make arangements with the priest, alright?" Satine nodded, going to get some of the stationary Christian had bought for her.


	4. Invitations and Further Preperations

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while. And I apologize. Moving to England and getting settled in and comfortable in a new environment takes a bit of doing. K. I'm done with my meager apology. One with the show!

In Montmartre, Toulouse gave a triumphant shout above the noise of his fellow Bohemians, who turned to look at him in confusion. "Good news, everybody!" he yelled, waving the invitation in the air. "Christian and Satine are safe in England and are gettin' married! And the best part is, we're all invited!" Everybody cheered. There was a party that night amongst them, many getting rather drunk on Absithe. The green fairy was glad to help them celebrate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Moulin Rouge, Harry, who had returned to ownership of the Moulin Rouge after Satine and Christian had left, sat at his desk, sorting through his mail. One letter in particular caught his eye. It was in a cream colored envelope, with a rather official looking seal on it. Harold opened it cautiously, scanning the contents, hopping it wasn't going to tell him that the Moulin Rouge was in trouble, or, worse, was going to be shut down.

Harold Ridler's eyes went wide after he scanned the letter quickly, and he read over it more carefully, to make sure he had gotten the information right. Satine was still alive. And she and Christian were getting married! As if that weren't astonishing enough, they had decided to invite him and the Diamond Dogs as well. This was definately news worth sharing, he decided, as he went to tell his staff. The rest of the letters could wait, for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The invitations out and all of his duties as groom done, Christian wanted to relax. It wasn't to be, however. While the housekeeper, Sarah, had taken Satine out to do a dress fitting, James had decided Christian needed a new tuxedo, so it was off to the shops for them as well. It was just as well. Christian wanted to go see his family's bookkeeper anyway. Hidden away in a safe at the bookkeeper's office were some things Christian wanted to give Satine before the wedding.

A/N-thanks much to **diddly day** for making me remember I had this story going!! And thanks as well to everyone who had reviewed and kept bugging me 'til I got this chapter out. I promise I'll try to get them out faster! 


	5. Parties For The Bachelor and Bachelorett...

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

It was only a week before the wedding, and Christian and Satine were down at the docks, waiting for the boat that would bring their friends from Montmartre. First class would get off first, and, naturally, Christian and Satine had decided to make sure that that was the class their friends rode in. Toulouse was the first to come bounding down the plank, followed closely by Andrea, whom he had started dating, and the Narcoleptic Argentinean. "Oh, Christian, how good it is to see you again. And you as well Mademoiselle Satine. And because I'm so happy to see you happy, and so are the other Children of the Revolution, we've brought you a case of Absinth."

Then they heard a splash. The narcoleptic Argentinean had fallen from the plank and into the water. "Oh dear, there he goes again," Toulouse said, going over to help the Argentinean out. Christian helped as well, and they dragged him to the awaiting carriage. While they were doing that, Harold, Marie, and the Diamond Dogs came running down the plank, quickly gathering around Satine. Christian was glad that James had allowed them the use of his carriage, as well. Christian made some quick calculations. Six could fit comfortably inside the carriage, plus one up by the driver. That meant fourteen could go at a time. 

Fortunately, only seven of the Diamond Dogs had come, so they would be able to make it all in one trip. Christian, Satine, Harold, Marie, Toulouse, Andrea, and the Argentinean rode in the first carriage, with the Argentinean up with the driver and tied down so he wouldn't fall off should he drift off to sleep again during the ride to the estate. The Diamond Dogs, of course, followed in the second carriage. 

That night, there was great celebrating. The girls had their own party in one area of the estate, and the guys had their party in another area, neither party to be disturbed by the other gender. For the girls, the conversation was mostly about how lucky Satine was to be marrying a real live Lord, who was so much better than a Duke any day. He was better not only because he had a higher status, but because Satine was the one Diamond Dog who had managed to find true love, and she was now going to be with that love for life.

Meanwhile, amongst the men, plenty of Absinth was being drunk. It was definitely going to be a bachelor party to remember. Still, Harold found the time to pull Christian aside for a moment. He wanted to speak with the young man about a couple of things. "First of all, Christian, Satine has been like a daughter to me ever since I took her in off the street and trained her to be the Sparkling Diamond she was when you met her. Understand that if you hurt her, I will kill you, got it?" Christian nodded. "Don't worry, Harold. I promised Satine that I would love her come what may. I won't break that promise. Now, what was the second thing you wished to discuss with me?"

Harold looked nervous, suddenly. "Well, remember how during the ride here I told you that I had finally gotten the urge to ask Marie out shortly after you and Satine left?" Christian nodded again. "Well, I'm thinking of asking her to marry me," he said, pulling out a case that held a small diamond ring. "Do you think she'll accept?" Christian smiled at the older man. No wonder he had been so nervous. "You're a good man, Harold, no matter what exterior your may show. I have no reason to think she'd say no. I'd say you have a pretty good chance." Harold's eyes lit up. "You really think so?" he asked, putting the ring away. Christian didn't have time to do anything more than nod again before Toulouse pulled him away. "Come on Christian. You are the man of honour, so you mustn't sneak off to the side like that. Not tonight!" he exclaimed, handing him another glass of Absinth. 

(A/N) So it's another short chapter. The drugs are distracting me. Mmm…spearmint flavoured anaesthetic… *glances around* Er…um…yeah…aren't root canals fun everybody? Hehehe…


	6. The Bachelor Party-Continued!

Unknown User Unknown User 9 175 2001-08-12T13:51:00Z 2001-11-01T20:36:00Z 1 640 3648 Unknown Organization 30 7 4480 9.2720 

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Also, I don't own 'Bohemian Rhapsody.' That credit goes to Queen.

While the girls finished their party at a reasonable hour, the guys were still going strong into the wee hours of the morning. The noise was too much for Satine and the others to sleep, and they had nothing better to do, so they decided to spy on the guys and see just what happened when several men got together to drink and have fun. Satine watched through the peephole of the closed door, with Marie, Andrea, and the Diamond Dogs at the cracks. The men were definitely getting wild considering the amount of absinth that had obviously been drunk. 

Suddenly, Toulouse, Christian, and Harold were singing. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see." "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy," Christian sang. Then the three joined in together again. "Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter," that sang. "To meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." With that, Christian stood up on a chair, arms spread out wide as if greeting an audience. 

"Mamma, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger now he's dead." With that he fell forward, and Harold and Toulouse had to prop him back up. "Mamma, life had just begun. And now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mamma…oooo….didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on. Carry on. As if nothing really matters." Now he had fallen completely off the chair, and even though Toulouse and Harold had caught him, he had partially landed on the Narcoleptic Argentinean. 

"Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine. Body aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go. Got to leave you all behind and face the truth. Mamma…ooo…I don't wanna die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." Suddenly, the three of them jumped up, as if animated by some unseen force. Though the men definitely saw that the green fairy was holding them up.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramousche. Scaramousche. Will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me!" Then…"Galleleio," sang Christian and Harold. "Galleleio," sang Toulouse. "Galleleio." "Galleleio." "Galleleio Figaro!" the three sang at the same time. "Magnifico-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" Then Christian came in again. "I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me." "He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him this life from this monstrosity," Harold and Toulouse supplemented. 

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" "Bismillah! No! We will not let you go!" "Let me go!" "Bismillah! No! We will not let you go!" "Let me go!" "Bismillah! No! We will not let you go!" "Let me go!" "Will not let you go" "Let me go!" "Will not let you go!" "Let me go!" "No no no no no no no no no!" "Mama mia!" "Mama mia!" "Mama mia!" "Mama mia! Let me go!" "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! For me! For me!"

It was at that time that the Narcoleptic Argentinean awoke. Not sure what was going on. He began singing his own song. "All your base. All your base. All your base are belong to us. All your base. All your base. All your base are belong to us. All your base. All your base. All your base are belong to us. All your base. All your base. All your base are belong to us. All your base. All your base. All your base are belong to us. All your base. All your base. All your base are belong to us. All your base. All your base. All your base are belong to us." 

He then blacked out again, so James decided to pick up where the other three had left off. "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die. Oh baby. Can't do this to me baby. Just gotta get out. Just gotta get out. Just gotta get right outta here." By now, Christian, James, Harold, and Toulouse were dancing in a circle around the Argentenean. They all sang the last part together. "Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Anyway the wind blows!!!!"

It was too funny. The girls, still spying, just couldn't stop themselves from falling down in laughter. "Looks like your Shakespeare's way out of it," Nini whispered to Satine. The Sparkling Diamond couldn't help but giggle, nodding in agreement.


	7. The Vows Are Said

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

The day of the wedding dawned beautifully, with not a cloud in the sky. James had very quickly dragged Christian and the others to his home to get ready. But now they were back at Christian's home, in the back, standing in the gazebo. James stood at Christian's side, acting as best man, with Toulouse and the Argentinean acting as groomsmen. "Nervous, my friend?" James asked. "Just a bit," Christian answered. "But Harold will be in my place soon enough," he said, snickering slightly. "I may be dragged into your place soon, as well, Chwistian," Toulouse added.

Christian raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Don't tell me you're thinking of giving up your free Bohemian bachelor life style for Andrea, Toulouse." The young painter just shrugged. "What can I say? Love is infectious." "That it is," James agreed. "Oh? Have you got your eye on someone?" Christian asked. James nodded. "Nini," he admitted. Toulouse and Christian had a short laugh at that before the music began, and the small entourage began to make it's way towards the alter. 

First came Marie, Satine's matron of honor. Then came Nini and Andrea, and finally Satine herself, escorted by Harold. Satine was beautiful. She wore a long white dress of real silk, the sleeves just off the shoulder. Around her neck was a diamond choker, with matching ear-rings in her ear. They were what Christian's mother had worn when she and his father had married, and now Christian had wanted Satine to have them. 

Her hair was pulled back into a twist, with a few curls framing her face. Christian smiled as she reached him and the priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Satine and Christian and to celebrate the love which has brought them together. Who gives this woman away to be this man's wife?" he asked. "I do," Harold answered. The priest nodded and continued.

"Christian, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" Christian nodded. "I do." The priest turned to Satine. "And do you, Satine, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish, love, and obey, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" "I do," she replied.

"May I have the ring please?" the priest asked. James handed it to him, and the priest handed the ring to Christian, who slipped it on Satine's finger. "Repeat after me," the priest said. "With this ring," "With this ring," "I thee wed." "I thee wed." With this, the priest looked up to the small audience. "If there is any here who have any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke. There wasn't a single person there who was about to stop Satine and Christian from pursuing happiness. "Then by the power invested in me by God and by the King of England, I pronounce thee husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest finished. As he said the words, James and Nini released a group of white doves to fly into the air, and everybody there came up one by one to hug the happy couple. 


	8. The Reception/The Duke Arrives

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Nor do I own "On This Night." It's from Evita. I just thought it was a good song for this chapter, so I'm borrowing it.

That night, during the reception, Nini slipped out onto the balcony. James saw this and slipped out after her, only to find her looking up at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" he asked. Nini jumped a bit, having not expected company, and turned around. "Yeah. Sometimes I like to look at them. But don't tell Shakespeare in there. He'll think I've gone soft." 

James chuckled slightly. "I don't think you need to go soft, Nini. I believe that deep down inside, you're already there. And don't worry. I'll keep your secret. You don't mind if I stay out here and watch the stars with you, do you?" Nini shook her head. "No. Not at all. Oh, look! One of the stars is fallin'." James smiled. "Now there's something you don't see every night. But not to worry. I'm sure there's still at least a thousand of them up there." 

That was when James kissed Nini. They had both felt the sparks flying up until this point, and so it really came as no surprise to either of them. Then James began singing softly as they danced. "On this night of a thousand stars, let me take you to Heaven's door. Where the music of love's guitars plays forever more. In the glow of those twinkling lights, we shall love through eternity. On this night in a million lights, fly away with me."

"I never dreamed a kiss could be as sweet as this, but now I know that it can. I used to wander alone, without a love of my own. I was a desperate man. But all my grief disappeared and all the sorrow I feared wasn't there anymore on that magical day when you first came my way, mi amore. On this night. On this night. On this night of a thousand stars, let me take you to Heaven's door. Where the music of love's guitars plays forever more!" 

The Argentinean, who had, miraculously, stayed awake until this point, was just about to comment on James and Nini when the narcolepsy took over, and sleep claimed him right in the middle of the dance floor. Christian and Toulouse dragged him to the side of the room. Meanwhile, Harold leaned over to Satine. "I do hope, my dear, that Christian does not have any more bachelor friends, or your marriage could very well be the end of the Moulin Rouge," he whispered. Satine just laughed.

"Don't worry, Harold. Although I can see what you mean. If James and Nini get any more serious, we may have yet another wedding to plan." 

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and everyone hit the floor, the girls screaming. "I thought I told you, Zidler, that I don't like anybody touching my things!" a very familiar voice yelled out. The Duke had found them. This did not look good.


	9. A Happy Ending/Come What May

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Harold Zidler slumped to the floor, the shot from the Duke's gun in his shoulder. Marie went to him quickly, along with Satine, both ready to administer first aid. Throughout the rest of the room, chaos ensued. The girls were running around screaming. The Argentinean was still asleep. Toulouse and Christian were both looking for some way of shielding themselves as well as the girls from anymore of the Duke's shots. 

On the balcony, Nini panicked, though James stayed calm. "Come on," he said, grabbing onto a nearby lattice and starting to climb. "Christian and I used to do this all the time to get out of the house without getting seen. Now, you and I are going to do exactly the opposite." Nini started the climb awkwardly, her long dress not allowing her legs much movement. So, to make it easier, she ripped the skirt and sleeves off. 

As they entered the solar, just above the ballroom, James found it difficult to control the way his heart was pounding. Nini was definitely showing off more than he was used to seeing. But he had to keep his thoughts on the current events down in the ballroom. Reaching into a hidden panel, he grabbed two revolvers, handing one to Nini. "Come on," he said, motioning her towards the door.

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, the Duke was running towards Christian, gun aimed and ready to fire. What he didn't notice in his jealous rage, however, was that the Argentinean had awakened, and was close behind him. Just as the Duke was getting ready to fire again, the Argentinean knocked him down, the gun flying across the floor. For Christian, everything was suddenly moving in slow motion as he dived to grab the gun before the Duke could get it again.

Just then, Christian and Nini barged in, their guns both aimed at the Duke, who was being held down by the Argentinean. Once again, the Duke had attempted to have Satine, and once again, he had failed. 

Less than an hour later, the Duke was on his way to the local jail, and Zidler was in bed, his wound being tended by Marie, Nini, and Satine. It would seem Satine and Christian's honeymoon would have to be put off for a bit. They didn't mind, though. They had still gotten their faerie tale ending.

Sweeping her into their bedroom that night, Christian smiled at Satine. "Come what may," he sang softly. "Come what may," she sang in return. Then, their voices melted together. "I will love you until my dying day," they sang together before kissing deeply, passionately, falling into the marriage bed together.

A/N: There you all go. A happy ending at last. Thanks to all who have reviewed!! However, for those of you who have nitpicked, and you will remain nameless, yes, I KNOW Satine is a courtesan. That doesn't mean she can't blush. She is an actress, after all. And as for Marie already being Zidler's wife, I've only seen the movie twice, and I don't recall her being referred to as Madam Zidler, and even if she is, that doesn't mean they're married. This is, after all, the Moulin Rouge. She could just be Madam Zidler because they not only pretty much run the Moulin together but probably sleep together all the time. 

And as for Satine's recovery from consumption, nothing is impossible, just improbable. Please remember that this world was created by Baz Luhrman, who doesn't exactly keep everything as it should be. His movies require a suspension of disbelief, and so does this story. Besides, even then, a full recovery from consumption was within the realm of possibility. 


End file.
